Don't Believe
by fawkespower123
Summary: Rose starts out 6th year with everything planned out, but she just can't help trying to get Scorpius to fall in love with her. What happens when she realizes that she never actually had control of the situation? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New Scorrose fanfiction, as you can see. :)**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. The first chapter is a bit short, but I like it better that way. Next chapter is coming up soon, and it will be longer!**

**Thanks!**

**fawkespower**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own the Harry Potter characters...just Dea.**

_Diary Entry #1_

_My name is Rose Weasley, and I'm a Ravenclaw._

_This doesn't necessarily mean that I was the brightest girl in at Hogwarts, or that I got perfect grades. I was decent in many classes, and I struggled in Charms, or Herbology. But I knew how to get what I want. Albus reckons that I should be in Slytherin. But I'm nice to people, I just know how to manipulate them._

_I definitely don't use that to my advantage, I'd feel horrible doing that! I just pride myself in the fact that I understand people better than most people._

_Anyway, I'm starting 6th year, and I'm actually very nervous. Usually, I can get by easily, but last year was OWL year, and it was horrible. I got decent grades, but, needless to say, Mum was disappointed. Luckily, I just managed to qualify for Charms, which is useless, but necessary to be a Healer. I want to be a Healer, but I don't really want to treat people. I mostly want to create cures on my own. I'm amazing at Potions, but I don't understand why Charms is needed. But luckily, I have come up with a plan based on my new observations._

_There are those people who struggle in classes, and they just get by. Then there are the people who are good at everything. So, I have concluded that in order to pass Charms, I must be good at everything. Even things that I don't like, such as choir, or things that I don't have time to do, like Quidditch. I made a list of things that I am going to do this year:_

_1) Get on the Quidditch Team as a beater. That's right. Girls can be beaters too. _

_2) Talk to Uncle Neville about Herbology whenever I can. Try to learn as much as you can in order to do well in Herbology._

_3) Become friends with Scorpius Malfoy, then use his Charms skills (which are amazing, according to Al) to my advantage. Do this through Al, seeing that they are best mates._

_4) Talk more often in class, don't hesitate to look stupid._

_5) Stay up late. You won't drop dead if you go to sleep at 11 every day, if it's for a good cause._

_6) Don't procrastinate. Do your homework whenever you can._

_7) Join the charms club. Because you are really bad at charms._

_8) Save your money, don't spend it on ridiculous things. And especially don't let Al convince you to spend it on ridiculous things._

_9) Keep your room clean. Don't be lazy, pick up your clothes._

_Alright, I think that 9 things are enough for now. Let's see if I can keep up with these, shall we?_

I picked up my diary and walked over to my bed, shoving it underneath the mattress. I don't have anything to hide, I would just prefer that nobody saw it. It would make me seem like a stereotypical girl, who likes to spill all of her feelings and thoughts onto paper. I'm just using my diary to be organized.

I glanced at the clock. It flashed 10:45 PM. Alice and Dea were sound asleep, Alice on her back, neatly, and Dea drooling onto her pillow.

I chuckled to myself, and slipped under my sheets. It was my first night back at Hogwarts, so I might as well sleep.

**Don't forget to review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose! Class start in half an hour!" I heard a voice above me My eyes shot wide open and I bolted upright, just to hit my head on a very hard object above me.

"Ow...", I said, falling back onto my pillow.

"Ow is right!" I heard above me. I looked up and saw Alice standing over my bed, rubbing her forehead. "You have a thick skull, Rose."

I rolled off of my bed, and headed for the bathroom. After I took a quick shower, I changed into my robes, and walked up to the door.

"I'm heading down for breakfast, you lot had better come down too," I said to the room, receiving many groans in response.

Shouldering my bag, I spun around on my heel and headed down to the Ravenclaw Common Room, and then to the entrance hall for breakfast.

As I was walking, I heard someone call out my name from behind me.

"Rose!"

I smiled. "Hi Albus," I said. "How's your first day at Hogwarts so far?" I asked him.

Al shrugged. "So Rose, Hugo told me that you want to join the Charms club." I nodded. "So I'll talk to Scorpius about it, if you want." Albus offered.

I smiled. "That would be great Al. Thanks!" I said.

Al snorted. "Yeah, sure Rosie. Just remember that you owe me." he said, before he stalked over to the Gryffindor table, waving to Scorpius.

I stuck my tongue out at Al, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scorpius chuckling. I pretended not to notice, and I gracefully walked over to the Ravenclaw table. In other words, I turned around, and walked straight into a 7th year Hufflepuff.

"Watch it!" he said scowling at me.

Now Scorpius was laughing put loud. Face burning, I rushed over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down with my head down. Leave it to me to embarrass myself in front of a guy I haven't even met yet. I piled my plate with waffles and loaded maple syrup onto them.

Someone slid onto the bench next to me. "Weasley." he said.

"Malfoy," I replied, still piling syrup onto my waffles.

"Really? You're eating waffles?"

I rolled my eyes. "I happen to really like American food!" I replied, raising my eyebrows at Scorpius.

He laughed out loud, and I smiled in spite of myself.

"So," I asked "What brings you to the Ravenclaw table?"

"Just checking to see if the rumors are true, and if if this table actually has magical properties, and it gives whoever sits here inhuman intelligence."

I stared at him. "I don't really know how to respond to that."

He smirked. "Alright then, I guess all there's left is for me to tell you is that the first charms meeting is today, and, if the rumors are true, you might want to come a bit early to practice. But then again, the rumors so far haven't been very reliable." He winked at me, and then got up and jogged up to the Gryffindor table.

I smiled to myself and folded a waffle in half. I never actually talked to Malfoy for extended periods of time, but that will change. However heartless it seems, I need him to help me pass Charms this year.

I was now slicing tiny bits of butter for the waffle as Al came to visit. "Hey Rosie, I need a favor," he said. "I need you to, er, Rose, I'm sorry but I can't concentrate. What in Merlin's pants are you eating?" he said, with a very confused expression on his face.

I sighed. "It's called a waffle. It tastes surprisingly good, and it also knows that if you don't spit out what you were going to say, you will not be sitting at this table for long." I said expectantly.

Al blushed. "Er, alright, but you can't tell anyone." he said.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Er, what?"

"Nothing. Another American thing. Ok Al, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you're friends with Alice Longbottom, right?" he said. I nodded and motioned for him to go on. "Er, well, I just want you to find out what she thinks of me. You know, if she likes me, or whatnot." he said, his whole face red.

I rolled my eyes. "And please tell me Al, why would I do this?"

"Because you owe me, Rose. Remember, with Scorpius?" he said. I mentally smacked myself.

"Alright Al, I'll talk to your lady love." I said, smirking. Al blushed a dark red, and stalked back to the Gryffindor table. I was just about to take a bite out of my waffles when I heard someone walk over to me again.

"What is it now, Scorpius? I want to eat my waffles!" I said, exasperated.

"Don't worry Rosie Posie, I'll let you eat this monstrosity you call food. Just, what was Al talking to you about? He's as red as a tomato, and won't say a word." Scorpius said.

I sighed. "Didn't he try to stop you from coming over here and asking me?" I asked.

"He was under the impression that I would not be able to successfully retrieve the answer from you."

"He's right." I said.

"Come on Rose!" Scorpius said. "Please?"

"No."

"Does it have anything to do with Alice Longbottom?"

I looked up, surprised. "Did he tell you?" I asked.

Scorpius smirked. "It's actually pretty obvious. Anyway, my business here is done, so I'll be seeing you tonight." He said, as he walked away, tilting his head in my direction.

As I was stuffing my face with waffle, another distraction arrived in the shape of Alice and Dea.

"Hey Rose." Alice said cheerfully as she sat down. Dea sat down right next to her, and immediately resumed a sleeping position on the table.

"Alice. I see you managed to get her out of bed." I said, smirking. I usually don't have too many close friends, but it's hard not to be friends with people you sleep in the same room with.

"Sod off, Rose." Dea said, lifting her head up from it's original position of resting on the table. Dea had dark curly hair that was tied up. She had dark skin, and she was petite, with an intimidating face. She raised one eyebrow at my breakfast. "Rosie, are you mental? What is that?" she said, frowning at my waffles.

"I am sick and tired of people insulting my breakfast!" I cried, throwing my hands up. "So what? I like American food!"

Alice brushed her light brown hair out of her face, and looked at me. "Who else insulted your breakfast?"

"Actually, it was only three people. Dea, of course, Al, and Scorpius." I said, pouring myself and Dea some orange juice.

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?" Alice asked, intrigued.

"The one and only." I said, rolling my eyes. "I've decided to join the Charms club, and he just came over to tell me when the first meet was."

Alice leaned over the table. "So, what do you think of him?" she asked.

I knew where this was going. "Alright Alice, I'm going to make this conversation short. No, I don't have any sort of feelings for him. I don't believe that he likes me. Our relationship is purely based on my abysmal Charms skills, which is why I'm making an effort to be friends with him this year." I said.

Alice leaned back, disappointed. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, Alice. But speaking of this, what about you and Al?" I asked, slyly.

Alice blushed. "I don't really know. He's really cute, and nice, but he doesn't think of me as any more than 'Uncle Neville's daughter'." she said, avoiding my eyes.

I tried not to laugh. "Don't worry, Alice, I'm sure he'll come through." I said.

Alice smiled gratefully. "Thanks Rose. And I'm sure that someday, you'll find someone to fall in love with."

I snorted. "I don't believe in love."

Alice and Dea both stared at me. "What do you mean, 'don't believe in love'!" Dea said, outraged. "How is that even possible?" she asked.

I sighed. "Well, I don't really understand how it works. Some people say that love is not based on physical appearances, but the movies and books talk about how they love things about the person's looks when they fall in love with them. And I just don't understand how someone could be so great in a person's mind that they would 'fall in love' with them. It just isn't logical, or sensible." I explained. Alice and Dea just stared at me.

"That's it!" Dea said. "This year, we are going to find someone for Rose to fall in love with!" she said.

Alice nodded. "That's a great idea! And the first person that we'll try will be Scorpius Malfoy." she said, smirking.

I shook my head. "No way. This year is my study year. I planned it all out. I'm only concentrating on classes this year." I said.

"Come on, Rose!" Alice begged. "Wouldn't it be fun to have a boyfriend?"

"Well, maybe, but - "

"Then do it! Get Scorpius to fall in love with you." Dea said. "I bet that you would fall in love with him too."

I sighed. "Maybe. But that's it. End of discussion."

Resigned, Alice and Dea began to compare their Transfiguration summer homework, as I pondered on the pros and cons of falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so most authors, after not updating for a while, usually say something like, "I'm such a horrible person, I'm so sorry for not updating!"**

**I won't. Because I had a perfectly valid reason! Uh, school is important? Either way, I just felt like writing this, because I couldn't get it off my mind.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own Hogwarts and whatnot. **

I raced through the corridor, red hair flying behind me, not even caring about the stream of first years I knocked over as I yelled "Wotcher!", just remember the charms club meeting today. Leave it to Rose Weasley to be late on the first day of charms club. What makes it even worse is that the head of the club, Scorpius Malfoy, specifically told me to come early.

I burst into the room, gasping for air. "I'm extremely sorry that I'm late, I, er, what?" I said, tilting my head to the side in confusion. The classroom was completely empty except for Malfoy sitting on a chair in the corner, flipping casually through a book. "Er, Malfoy?" I asked, unsure. "The charms club meets today, right?"

Malfoy put his book down and smirked at me. "Nope" he said, beaming at me and running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Then, _why am I here_?"

He got up from his chair and dusted off his pants. "From Al's numerous stories about your horrible charm skills, I was a bit nervous about letting you come to the charms meetings without thoroughly checking how skilled you were. So, that's why you're here" he said brightly, and then proceeded to pick up his book and head over to where I was standing.

I gaped at him. "You, lied to me?" I asked, shocked. "But, you can't do that!"

"And, why not? Al also said that you would have tried to get out of it if this wasn't an official charms meeting."

I gritted my teeth, shouldering my bag, and not moving from my position right next to the door. "Well, why can't I just walk out of here right now?" I asked, flipping my hair over my shoulder and tilting my head at Scorpius. He just smirked at me.

"Then you'll be kicked off the club."

"What?"

"You heard me." He flipped to a page around the beginning of his book and handed the book to me. My eyes widened at the weight of the book, and my knees buckled for a second before I regained my balance. "Ok, we'll start with a simple banishing charm. Try it on that pillow" he said, gesturing to a bright pink pillow resting on a desk. I staggered over to a table, and dumped the book on it.

"Where did you get that?" I asked Scorpius, raising my eyebrows at the pink pillow, and massaging my hands from the weight of the monstrous book. "Did your Mum get it for you?"

Scorpius just chuckled. "Do the spell, Weasley."

_Diary Entry #2_

_So, today morning, Bea and Alice actually gave me a good idea. I bet that I can make Scorpius Malfoy fall in love with me. I won't actually date him, though, I know Dad will throw a fit, especially since he told me to stay away from him in my first year. I'll never betray Dad. Ever. But I always welcome a challenge, and I also want to prove to Alice and Bea that a bloke can fall in love with me._

_Alright, I know what you're thinking. It's not a cruel thing to do, though! I'm not going to make outright signs of liking him, maybe just a couple of casual remarks to get him thinking. And once I have him thinking, everything will be a piece of cake._

_I will have complete control over the entire situation. If I ever need to back out, it'll be easy. I can handle it._

_I started today, during the 'charms meeting', which was pretty much just me and Scorpius. I guess we had a pretty shaky start, but he's actually a pretty cool bloke. We were joking around for a while, which started out with him making fun of me, since I have trouble banishing a pillow._

_It was the pinkness. It distracted me._

_You probably think I'm insane. But I can banish a pillow, er, to a certain extent. But after, we were taking turns imitating Professor McGonagall, which was very amusing. After that, I nearly fell off a desk laughing when he imitated red faced Al, after any sort of encounter with Alice. Alright, I know, not really attractive. But he looked quite pleased, so I guess he likes it when someone laughs at his jokes? Either way, when I left, I looked at him straight in the eyes, and told him that I really enjoyed this charms meeting, even though it wasn't official. I swear, his cheeks turned pink. Then I smiled (an actual smile, not one of those stupid smirks), and turned around and left._

_Ok, I know it's not much, but it's hard to flirt with someone without making it look like you're flirting!_

_It'll work. You'll see._

_Bloody hell, am I talking to my diary? I am going insane. Better get some sleep, then. Good night, dear diary! Hopefully, my plan will work, and he'll fall for me!_

_But then I'll reject him. Gently._

_I'm not evil! Besides, he'll get over it soon enough. I mean, honestly, it's love. It's not even a real thing. It doesn't exist, it's just something made up by people who are so weak that they need someone else to tell them that they're amazing._

_Alright, good night. For real this time. Sod off._

**Please review! It would mean so much! And, I might update sooner if you do! You know you want to! **

**Alright then, see you!**

**Signing off**

**fawkespower**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S ALIVE!**

**Yeah, the story is still alive. I'm really sorry about the late update, I'm trying to juggle a ton of stories at a time.**

**But, here's the next chapter! Read, and enjoy!**

"Hey Rosie," I heard Al's amused voice from somewhere behind me. "So, how was the Charms club meeting today?"

I whirled around and fixed a glare at Al's smug expression. "_Albus Severus Potter! _You convinced Scorpius to bloody _lie to me!"_

Al just smirked, making the anger inside of me rise drastically. "Well, I was under the impression that Scorpius explained it to you, but apparently you either forgot or it was too complicated for you to understand. You wouldn't come if—"

"Oh, shove off, Al." I said huffily. "If that was the case, then why not just tell me that this meeting was mandatory! Merlin, Albus, there are a ton of things that you could have done instead. And you go for _lying to me?_" I hissed furiously.

Al shrugged. "It was more fun." He said casually, flipping his hair out of his face, and raising an eyebrow at me.

After sending a withering glare at my useless, backstabbing, paper-eating, Neanderthal of a cousin, I spun on my heel and marched back to the Ravenclaw table. This time, I did so without humiliating myself by accidentally bumping into someone, which complimented my leaving glare at Al very well.

"Hullo Dea. Alice." I greeted the two drowsy girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and took a seat across from them, on this very fine morning.

Well, it wasn't really that fine. More like pouring owls and Professor Neville's toad (which should have been dead years ago) outside.

"Rosie." Dea said, intensely studying the bacon sitting on her plate. After a moment of staring, she picked it up and shoved it in her mouth whole. "So, you never told us about your study date with Scorpius Malfoy." She said, after she had swallowed, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Alice's head shot up immediately from scribbling last minute notes on her Transfiguration homework, and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "Why the _bloody _hell am I friends with you two?" I wondered out loud, shaking my head. "Honestly, you lot are insane."

"Who's insane?" The blonde haired Gryffindor slid into the seat next to me. Immediately, Dea and Alice assumed an expression of a creepy happiness, with identical grins stretched across their faces, their eyes bugging out of their skulls.

Merlin, not again.

"Scor, it isn't polite to sneak up on a lady." I said smiling as Scorpius helped himself to one of my waffles.

"What lady?" he said, as he ripped off a piece and stuffed it in his mouth. He smirked at my amused expression, but it soon disappeared once he caught sight of Alice and Dea grinning maliciously at him. "Well, er," he started, obviously unnerved. "I just wanted to tell you that there's a Charms meet today at 7. A real one." He added, still unable to tear his eyes away from the wide eyed stare from my two, supposedly, friends. So they tell me. But, for all I know, I've been obliviated to believe that these two aliens are my best friends.

I banished these thoughts from my mind before I embarrass myself, and sighed again. "Alright, again, you lot are insane." I said, nodding at Alice and Dea. "Come on, Scor." I said, as I downed my glass of orange juice in one gulp, shouldered my bag, and swung my legs over the bench, getting up. "Transfiguration, remember?" I said, smirking at the grey eyed kid sitting down, legs outward, and his elbows resting on the table.

Alice let out a shriek. "McGonagall is going to _murder _me if I don't finish this!" she leaned down and continued to scribble onto the piece of parchment resting on her lap, her brown hair cascading perfectly past her shoulders. I instinctively reached up and tucked a strand of my orange hair behind me ear, trying to pat down the strands that stuck up in every direction.

Dea shook her head. "Mental, she is." She said solemnly, and got up as well. "Well, I'm off to Transfiguration, you lot had better join me soon." And with that, she sauntered off, flipping her hair majestically.

Scorpius got up. "Well, I suppose that we'd better follow her." He said, getting up, and we both headed for Transfiguration.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

"See, James and Fred have always been quite confident, so I haven't been very worried about them. But lately, Fred seems to be distancing himself from James—an attitude that _I'm _basing on the fact that he and James are often merged together. Of course, being the Quidditch legend, and Hogwarts joker, James tends to out shine Fred, which is obviously causing some jealous feelings towards James, something the latter is _painfully _oblivious to. Don't you think?"

Scorpius continued to fiddle with his wand. "Brilliant."

"I mean, I've seen the same behavior between Al and James. James, being the oldest, was often in charge of the group, consisting of him, Al, me, Hugo, and Lily. Of course, since Lily and I are girls, we stood out quite easily in the group, especially since Fred was an honorary addition to the group. Fred and James were best friends, and Hugo looked up to the two consistently. Al, on the other hand, was too old to revere Fred and James at Hugo's level, too young to be revered, and, obviously, too much of a guy to be part of Lily and my elite group. So he felt left out, until of course, he came to Hogwarts, and made his own friends, namely you. Now, this is important. Al has gotten over his dilemma, but Hugo seems to be approaching it. He isn't looking up to James and Fred as much as he used to, and he is trying to make his own name. I need _you _to convince Al to include Hugo in your conversations, activities, etc. It is _vital _to his happiness! Do you understand?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Sure, Rosie. Seriously, how long are we just going to sit her and psycho-analyze your family?"

I crossed my arms. "Ah, calm down, Scorpius. The Charms meeting only ended an hour ago. I've only been psycho-analyzing them for about twenty minutes."

"_Only?"_

"Sod off, it's _fun."_

"You are insane."

"_You _are lazy."

"Says the girl failing Charms."

"I am _not _failing! I am just not doing as well as I am in _other _subjects! Failing is for Gryffindors!"

"Well, _I'm _not failing either!"

"An exception!"

"Aw, so cute!" Scorpius and I heard a voice cooing from the doorway. As I turned my head to see who it was, I groaned and ran a hand down my face warily.

"_Dominique,_ what are you even _doing _here?"

The blonde haired girl waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, just dropping off some stuff for Uncle Neville. But that's not important. Your _young love _is!" She raised both hands to her cheeks, tilting her head and smiling widely.

I felt heat rushing up to my cheeks. "_Dominique, _stop!" I said, dropping my head so that my face was covered by my hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Scorpius trying to do the same, but failing miserably, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

My cousin grinned. "Oh, don't worry, I'll leave you two alone." She winked at me, and then turned and walked out of the classroom we were practicing Charms in.

After a moment of silence, I bit my lip. "Er, sorry about that. Dominique can be a bit, er, straightforward sometimes." I said, embarrassed.

Scorpius shrugged, obviously trying to regain his calm composure. "I've never actually talked to most of your cousins before, so it was a bit strange that she knew me. Usually, it's just James, Al, and Fred."

"Ah, well, those are the most interesting ones. Dominique and Victoire are nice, but their main strong points are how pretty they are." I said jealously, thinking about the sisters' strawberry-blonde hair, and perfect layers. I fingered a strand of my hair absentmindedly.

"They're probably not as pretty as you." Scorpius said next to me, and then swiftly got up and picked up his book bag. "Come on, it's getting late."

I felt my cheeks heat up again, and I bowed my head in embarrassment. "Oh, er, thanks Scor." I said softly, picking up my book bag as well and heading back to the Ravenclaw common room.

_Diary Entry #3_

_ Alright, I swear to Merlin, I am losing control. Every time Scorpius says ONE nice thing to me, I start blushing and blubbering like an idiot. It's quite sad._

_ The worst part is, I'm starting to think that Alice and Dea are RIGHT about me liking Scorpius. And the other way around._

_ I just cannot believe that this is happening to me. I'm supposed to be Rose Weasley, cool, suave, independent girl who never need a guy to protect her. But today, Scorpius grabbed me before I tripped, and I felt like it was nice to have a bloke looking after you. That's right. One of the brainless, good for nothing blokes._

_ Alright, that's a bit mean. But I wanted him to always be there, around me, all the time, just in case I need him. He was also helping me carry my books earlier. I'm Rose Weasley, I don't need anyone's help! I help others! Alright, calm down, Rosie, deep breaths._

_ I'm still in the process of trying to understand it, and, for the first time, am having some difficulty putting it down in words. I could ask Alice, but that would only lead to extreme embarrassment, as well as public humiliation. Public meaning Dea, but she makes it just as bad._

_ I'll tell you my conclusion when I reach it. Cross my heart, swear to god._

_ Right now, though, I'm going to go to sleep, because my mind is too mixed up for me to form a proper thought at the moment. So, good night, Diary. Oh, dear Merlin, I am talking to an inanimate object._

**This chapter is actually based off of my own experiences. As in, the other day, I was psycho-analyzing my cousins' relationship with my sister and I to my sister. Needless to say, my sister was quite annoyed.**

**Also, the whole 'you're probably prettier' thing happened to me as well, when I was talking about my sister, and how awesome she is. It was really quite awkward. And the guy was completely fine with it, he just kept on talking, and I, well, reacted like Rose.**

**It was very awkward.**

**Very.**

**Gosh.**

**I'm going to stop thinking about it.**

**So, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Shanks,**

**fawkespower**


End file.
